KyungSoo Hyung, Saranghae, Mianhae
by Yessi EXOticSuLayShip
Summary: KyungSoo menyukai Kai, Tapi Kai tidak mengetahuinya. bagaimana kisahnya? baca aja deh ya? (ga jago bikin summary, jadi mianhae)


**Title : KyungSoo Hyung, Mianhae, Saranghae**

**Author : Yessi~**

**Cast : Kai, D.O, Park Young Na(Yeoja OC), and all member EXO**

**Pairing : KaiDO and all EXO official Pair**

**Genre : romance, fluff, Hurt/comfort, and ngga tau :p (author baru)**

**Desclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan tapi cerita asli milik saya.. ^^**

**WARNING : YAOI/ SHOUNEN-AI, Miss Typo, Author baru jadi cerita agak aneh**

*KyungSoo POV*

Hari ini member EXO sedang berkumpul dan latihan bersama di ruang latihan gedung SM. Aku sedang beristitahat dan memandangi Kai dari tempatku.

'Kai.. apa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku'

"ya! D.O hyung..! dengarkan aku!" aku tersentak dan menoleh pada Sehun yang berada disampingku.

"iya-iya ada apa?" jawabku dengan manis.

"tidak jadi Hyung, aku mau ke Hannie hyung. Bye hyung" Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya.

'hah, tunggu siapa itu' aku mengamati seorang yeoja yang sedang memberikan minum kepada Kai, dan Kai tampak santai menerimanya.

"dia adalah Park Young Na, dia trainee di SM academy." Ucap Lay Hyung yang sudah duduk disampingku, bagaimana dia bisa tau aku memikirkan itu.

"hah..? apa? Ooh, kenapa Hyung bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?" aku bertanya pada Lay hyung.

"KyungSoo-ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu kau kan tau sifat kita hampir sama" jawab Lay hyung dengan santai.

"ooh, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun terutama Kai ne hyung" aku tersenyum pada Lay Hyung.

"baiklah, kajja kita balik ke dorm. Aku lelah" Lay Hyung berdiri dan mengajakku pergi ke van utuk pulang ke dorm.

^^Skip^^

^^Skip^^

*Author POV*

Perjalanan pulang dilalui dengan candaan para anggota lain sedangkan kyungsoo hanya diam dan melihat keluar jendela mobil. Kai yang ada disampingnya heran melihat hyung bermata belonya itu sedang melamun.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" ujar Kai sambil menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo

"hah? Apa? Kai, gwaenchana. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya teralu lelah." KyungSoo menjawab dan tentu saja berbohong, KyungSoo tak mau Kai tau kalau Ia sedang melamunkan Kai dan Yeoja bernama Young Na tadi.

"hah, kalau begitu tidurlah dulu hyung. Nanti kalau sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan. Kemari, bersenderlah di pundakku" ujar Kai sambil menarik lembut kepala KyungSoo agar menyender ke bahunya.

"baiklah, eum Kai, Gomawo" KyungSoo hanya menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya, karena sudah pasti wajahnya sangat merah sekarang karena perhatian dari Kai. Dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Kai yang melihatnya tersenyum, 'aisshh neomu kyeopta'

^^Skip^^

"hyung, KyungSoo hyung bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kai mencoba membangunkan D.O dengan lembut.

"Kai sepertinya KyungSoo terlalu lelah. Kau kuat menggendongnya kan? Kalau tidak kuat biarkan aku saja." Saran Suho setelah melihat D.O yang agak susah untuk dibangunkan.

"ah, ani hyung biar aku saja." Kai merasa ia tak rela jika D.O digendong oleh Suho. 'kenapa aku seperti ini' kata kai dalam hati. "Lagi pula Lay hyung juga baru bangun di depan. Kurasa kau harus membantunya berjalan menuju kamar" ujar Kai setelah melihat Lay yang baru bangun duduk di depan.

"Ah kau benar, Lay Chagi..! biar aku bantu kau berjalan, kau pasti mengantuk" teriak Suho setelah membenarkan perkataan Kai.

"Ya! Hyung jangan berteriak!" Kai yang bersiap akan menggendong KyungSoo mengomel karena Suho berteriak.

"eum, JoonMyun gege? Baiklah ayo aku mengantuk" Lay menjawab dengan ekspresi imutnya yang membuat Suho meneguk air liurnya

'tahan dirimu Joomyun, malaikatmu sangat lelah' Suho bergumam.

Sedangkan Kai sudah berjalan menuju kamar dengan menggendong KyungSoo secara bridal style. Setelah sampai di pintu dorm, kai membuka pintu dengan kakinya yang mengakibatkan suara yang cukup kencang. Yang membuat BaekYeol, ChenMin, HunHan, dan TaoRis yang sedang duduk-sambil bermesraan- di sofa terlonjak kaget.

"Kai apa yang.. aigooo cepat bawa KyungSoo ke kamar dan kalian istirahatlah" ujar Xiumin yang akan mengomeli Kai namun melihat D.O di gendongan Kai terlihat lelah tak jadi mengomelinya.

"ne hyung, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Jaljayo" ucap Kai sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan D.O ke kasur. Dan menyelimutinya. 'hyung, aku baru menyadari kau sangat cantik' Kai bergumam sambil menelusuri wajah D.O dengan tangannya.

"..eungh" D.O terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman, melihat itu Kai segera menarik tangannya.

"Jaljayo hyung" ucap Kai sambil mencium dahi namja manis di depannya.

^^Skip^^

-Pagi harinya-

"..eungg.." seorang namja manis mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"ah, sudah pagi. Hari ini Free job, aku akan memasak dulu." D.O melihat Kai yang terlelap di kasur seberangnya segera mendekatinya. 'apa tadi malam dia yang membawaku ke kamar? Aigoo kenapa mukaku jadi merah begini. Apa yang kupikirkan' runtuk D.O dalam hati sambil menyentuh pipinya yang merah setelah itu turun menuju dapur dan memasak untuk semua anggota EXO pagi itu.

"eh, Lay hyung. Aku bantu ya,," kata D.O setelah sampai di dapur dan melihat Lay sedang memasak dengan Suho, lebih tepatnya Suho mengganggu Lay.

"baiklah bantu aku, aisshhh JoonMyun ge, duduklah dengan manis disana aku akan memasak, bagaimana aku bisa memasak jika kau terus memelukku begini?" jawab Lay sambil memarahi Suho yang menempel(?) terus padanya.

"ya! Baiklah.." Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay sambil manyun.

D.O yang melihat itu dalam hatinya sangat iri, 'kapan Kai bisa seperti itu' katanya dalam hati.

"Kyung Soo.. Kyung Soo.. ya! D.O!" Lay membuyarkan lamunan D.O.

"ah, ne ge"

#SKIP#

Hari ini hanya Kai dan D.O saja yang berada di dorm karena free job maka member lain berjalan jalan keluar. tiba-tiba bel dorm berbunyi.

"Kai, sana buka" D.O menyuruh Kai untuk membukanya.

"andwe.. Hyung saja" tolak Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Televisi.

"aissh, baiklah"

D.O membuka pintu dorm dan melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu.

"annyeong D.O oppa. Young Na imnida" sapa yeoja yang ternyata bernama Young Na itu.

"ne, annyeong. Ooh Young Na-ssi, ada perlu apa?" D.O berkata sambil menahan gejolak hatinya.

"emm aku mencari Kai Oppa. Apa dia ada?"

'ooh ternyata dia mencari Kai, tapi ada apa? Apa sudah sedekat itu hubungan mereka?' D.O hanya berkata dalam hati.

"D.O Oppa.. Oppa." Ucapan Young Na menghancurkan lamunan D.O.

"ne.. oh iya dia ada, ayo masuklah dulu"

"baiklah D.O Oppa" jawab Young Na

Yeoja itu masuk mengikuti D.O.

"Kai.. Young Na ingin bertemu denganmu" kataku pada Kai

"apa hyung? Ah baiklah." Setelah menjawab D.O Kai beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang tamu. D.O hanya menguping dibalik pintu.

Kai's Side

*Kai POV*

Yeoja ini lagi, kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku. Huft, seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.

"emm, Kai Oppa"

"Ne?"

"ini aku bawakan kau kue, aku membuatnya sendiri. Ayo dicoba"

Young Na mengambil satu dan memberikannya padaku. Aku dengan TERPAKSA memakannya.

'hah, bahkan buatan D.O hyung lebih enak, tunggu apa yang kukatakan?'

"bagaimana oppa? Enak?" Tanya Young Na

"emm, enak" jawabku seadanya.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"Wae?"

"oppa, aku menyukai- aniya aku mencintaimu. Maukah oppa menjadi kekasihku"

Astaga ya Tuhan, yeoja ini menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa yang harus kujawab?

D.O side

*Author POV*

D.O yang mendengar semua perkataan Young Na hanya membeku ditempat. Hatinya hancur, sakit. Matanya sudah basah, bahkan pipinya kini sudah basah oleh beberapa tetes air matanya. Ia langsung berlari menuju Kamarnya-dan Kai- lalu masuk ke Kamar Mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia menangis sepuasnya.

'apa? Yeoja itu menyukai Kai? Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak salah dengar, hatiku sakit. Kai aku begitu mencintaimu. Apa ini saatnya aku untuk mundur? Hiks.. tapi perjuanganku sudah terlalu jauh'

Back to Kai Side

*Still Author POV*

Kai hanya melamun memikirkan perkataan Young Na.

'tidak, aku tidak mencintai Young Na. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat aku didekat Yeoja ini, tapi aku merasakan kehangatan saat aku berada di samping D.O hyung. Dan bahkan aku sempat mendengar Lay ge berbicara pada Suho hyung kalau Kyung Soo hyung menyukaiku'

"Oppa, Kai Oppa. Bagaimana?" Tanya Young Na membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Young Na, mianhae ne aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku" Kai menolak cinta dari Young Na karena dia yakin dia sangat mencintai D.O hyungNya.

"Siapa oppa? Apa dia lebih cantik dari ku? Apa dia lebih bertalenta dariku?" Young Na tidak terima dengan penolakan Kai.

"Ya,dia lebih imut, maafkan aku Young Na dan dia bahkan sudah debut duluan dibanding Kau" jawab Kai.

"siapa dia oppa? Apa dia member dari SNSD? Atau f(x)?" Young Na masih terus bertanya kepada Kai.

"bukan, dia adalah D.O hyung. Aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih kau telah menyadarkan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya"

"Mwo?! D.O oppa?"

"ne, aku yakin, aku sangat mencintainya"

"kalau begitu terima kasih Oppa, yang penting sekarang aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan D.O oppa. Jangan menyakitinya ya Oppa.."

Young Na menyerah dan membiarkan Kai menolaknya. Setelah berkata seperti itu Young Na pamit untuk pulang.

*Kai POV*

Akhirnya yeoja itu pergi. Aku harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyung Soo hyung. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula D.O hyung sangat manis dia juga sangat perhatian padaku.

"D.O hyung!" aku memanggil D.O hyung. Kemana dia, aku menuju ke dapur. 'ah disini juga tidak ada'.

Jangan-jangan D.O hyung benar-benar menyukaiku dan dia mendengar perkataan Young Na tadi. Arrggg "D.O Hyungggg!" teriakku lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku masuk ke kamar kami-Kai & D.O.

"D.O hyung apa kau didalam?" samar-samar aku mendengar ada suara tangisan dari kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan itu D.O hyung. Arrggg aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"D.O hyung apa kau di dalam?. Kalau kau tidak menjawab atau keluar maka aku akan mendobrak pintunya!"

Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban baiklah akan kudobrak.

*Author POV*

Kai pun mengambil ancang-ancang(?) untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. masa bodo dengan omelan Suho hyung nanti pikirnya.

BRUAKKK!

"D.O hyung!"

"hikss.. Kai, kenapa kau mendobrak pintu, hiks.."

"hyung, maafkan aku" kata Kai sambil mendekati D.O dan memeluknya.

"untuk apa?" D.O bingung kenapa Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"aku sudah menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu menunggu lama, aku tau kau menyukaiku. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku juga mencintaimu"

Perkataan Kai membuat tangisan D.O berhenti dan mebuat hati D.O menghangat.

"Kai? apa aku tidak salah dengar?" kata D.O untuk memastikan.

"tidak hyung aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Saranghae." Pelukan Kai semakin bertambah erat setelah mengatakan kata saranghae.

"Lalu Young Na?"

"Aku menolaknya, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Saranghae Hyung, jeongmal saranghae" Kai mengulangi perkataannya.

"Nado Kai, Nado saranghae. Hiks.. gomawo Kai, huweeee"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata D.O.

"Ya! Hyungie berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Nah, ini lebih manis." Ia memuji D.O setelah D.O berhenti menangis. Wajah D.O berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Jangan menggodaku" Ucap D.O dengan wajah yang merah karena malu.

"hehe.. Nah hyung ayo keluar."

"baiklah, hey ya! Kai kenapa kau menggendongku" teriak D.O karena Kai mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style.

"Karena kau manis dan aku tidak sabar mencicipimu" kata Kai yang sontak membuat D.O diam dan muncul sembuat merah di pipinya.

_dan terjadilah bla bla bla karena Author ingat rate jadi NC di skip_

*Saat makan malam*

Ke 10 member EXO berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Chennie-ah tolong panggil Kai dan D.O untuk makan malam" ujar Xiumin menyuruh Kekasihnya untuk memanggil Kai dan D.O.

"Baiklah XiuXiu." Chen beranjak dari kursinya dan mencium pipi XiuminNya sebelum berjalan ke kamar KaiSoo.

"ya! Chen..! nappeun" omel Xiu dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

*KaiSoo Room*

"Kai, D.O keluarlah makan malam akan segera dimulai" teriak Chen dengan suara tingginya di depan pintu kamar KaiSoo. Membuat Kai yang akan mencium D.O menjadi batal menciumnya.

"Ya! Chen hyung jangan berteriak! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku." Balas Kai dengan teriakan yang tak kalah besarnya(?) dengan Chen.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih? Cepatlah ke ruang makan atau jatah makanmu dan D.O dimakan oleh BaekYeol."

"baiklah-baiklah kami akan segera keluar. Tunggu saja di meja makan"

"oke, cepatlah"

*Back To Ruang Makan*

"Ya! Kai dan D.O mana sih? Aku sudah lapar" kata Baekhyun.

"Sabarlah, nanti juga— nah ini dia tunggu kenapa kau menggendong D.O?" Ujar Suho yang melihat Kai berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membopong D.O.

D.O yang diliat oleh para member lain hanya menundukkan kepala karena malu. Kai yang melihat D.O malu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"ya! Jangan melihati D.O hyungKU dengan tatapan aneh kalian, lihat kekasihku yang imut ini jadi malu." Ujar Kai, yang justru membuat pipi D.O semakin merah.

"MWO?!" teriak semua member mendengar yang dikatakan Kai.

"benarkah itu Kai?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau jadian dengan D.O?" Luhan juga bertanya. Dan sebelum semua member bertanya juga Kai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sekilas dan membuat member lain berekspresi seperti ini O_O

"Kalau begitu kita rayakan hari ini. Kebetulan aku masak banyak" ujar Lay sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Lay membuat para Uke kecuali D.O yang masih menundukkan wajahnya bersorak. Dan malam itu kebahagiaan menjadi satu di dorm EXO.

~FIN~

A/N : Hai hai ini AUTHOR baru. Jung-Park- Hyesi Imnida. Karena autor baru jadi mian klo jelek. RnR yaa.. klo ada Author Senior baca-ngarep- tolong kasih kritik ya. Pleaseee….. ^^ oh iya FF ini pernah aku share di blog q.. so, jangan bilang aku plagiat ya.. ^^

_RnR_


End file.
